Percy Jackson: You're supposed to be dead
by YouDidn'tSeeThatComing616
Summary: Kylie, a daughter of Hades, gets pulled into the world of Greek Myths and must go on a quest with Percy, Thalia, and Nico to make sure that the world isn't destroyed. Again. (I know how cliche this is, but I wrote it an year ago, when I hadn't read any fanfics. So spare me please.)


**(A/N)** This is my _very_ first fanficiton. I wrote it about 11 months ago and it's been on my laptop so I decided to publish it. I don't know if I'll continue it though. I'll read the reviews on it and then decide if I should continue it. I hope you enjoy it, though you most likely will not.

"Aaah!" A high pitched scream came out of me. "Who, I mean what the hell are you." I looked up at the huge, what was it, a monster? "Couldn't you have attacked me in daylight instead!" I yelled at the large monster. The monster was four people wide and three people tall, and had two large horns on his head. It looked like a large bull. "I must be hallucinating," I whispered to myself while quivering from exhaustion and fear. You would think a person in my place would have been terrified, but to tell you the truth I was also a tad bit excited as well as in fear. This was the first time something excited had happened in my life, it was overwhelming, but I found out if I didn't think of it as much I was less overwhelmed and could focus more on my situation.

"Okay," I took deep breaths in and out. "Get yourself together," I told myself while trembling, "You can do it." I kept on taking deep breaths. 'I should devise a sneaky plan and outwit the monster thing.' 'He doesn't seem so smart.' I thought.

I suddenly dashed and hid behind a trash can. As the monster approached near me, I rolled the trash can to the other side of the street and hopped the monster's eyesight wasn't good.

"Phew!" I whisper-shouted collapsing on the ground. I turned to make sure the monster had not realized that the trash can was not me. I quickly got up and starting running in the shadows away from the monster. I kept glancing back, half-expecting the monster to see me. Surprisingly, the shadows were dark enough to hide me, it helped I have dark brown hair and I was wearing mostly-black clothes. I heard a roar and looked back. "Oh no!" I thought. The monster was catching up on me. My heart starting beating faster. It took all my willpower to not faint from fear. I started running faster.

I turned into an alley hoping to slow down the monster since it wasn't good with turns. "Oh come on, really?! Just my luck!" I screamed in frustration. Except since I was exhausted, my voice was muffled. Why, oh why did I have to turn in a dead end street. I thought that only happened in movies.

I heard something and looked at my side. Was that a flying horse? No, no. I must be hallucinating. Two dark figures were riding the flying horse. A boy and a girl about my age.

"Come on quickly kelp head, or should I call you seaweed brain." Said the girl to the boy.

"You can't call me that, only Annabeth can." Complained the boy. Still the boy and girl jumped of the flying horse and took out swords. The voices sounded vaguely familiar.

"Protect Kylie!" the boy shouted. I finally fainted from all the weirdness, but mostly because I was famished and exhausted.

"Wake up." Someone said. I recognized that voice.

"Jack?!" I quickly sat up and looked at my classmate. I looked around, I was on a bed in a medical room with multiple beds and medicines. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Jack!" another girl snickered.

"You're in Camp Half-blood," answered Jack, then he turned to the other girl, "Clarisse, I succeeded, unlike you ."

"But you didn't even start the quest." Added Clarisse.

"What are you even doing here," asked Jack, obviously annoyed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Replied Clarisse.

"It's my quest" answered Jack.

"Um, Jack," I said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Jack apologized. "And can you please call me Percy, so she shuts up." Percy said while staring daggers at Clarisse.

"What?" I was super confused.

"Oh wait, let me start from the beginning. So you know the greek myths." Percy asked.

"Yeah" I answered, I remembered the history class where we were learning about greek myths. "The ones with gods and stuff."

"So, they have kids with mortal people, called demigods or half-bloods." Jack - no Percy explained.

"Wait a second, GODS ARE REAL?" I asked loudly.

"Yep, and everyone here is a half-blood, even you." Percy said.

"I'm sorry, but is this some sort of mental asylum for crazy people?" I asked. "Dang it! I had finally managed to convince myself that I wasn't as crazy as I thought I was."

Percy rolled his eyes. "No, this is not a mental asylum and we aren't crazy." Percy glared at Clarisse. "Not all of us anyway."

"Sorry but you must have been mistaking me for someone else." I argued, "I already have a mother and father."

"Sorry to inform you but your father is actually your stepfather," Percy said.

I wasn't shocked "My whole life's been a lie," I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Percy gave me a confused look.

"Oh, please. This is kinda ridiculous, first a monster, then you find out you are adopted, then find out gods are real. Seems like something right out of a book." I replied to his look.

"I suppose you're right," Percy told me.

"I'm just gonna go out of this dull place." Clarisse said looking bored.

To be honest I was bored too, since I'm ADHD. Mostly I could control my ADHD by thinking of more than one thing at the same time. Like when I was reading, I would be singing along to a song and thinking about what would happen tomorrow, all while understanding the book. Usually, multitasking slows a person down or makes them make more mistakes. My ADHD isn't like most people, according to my doctor, since mine is more like multitasking then wanting attention and being impulsive.

Since I was bored, I started recalling all the weird things which had happened to me in my life, like once I was playing basketball in school and the ball just automatically flew out of my hands and knocked someone out. Then another time I was under the shadow of a tree reading a book when suddenly the book dropped and I was like a shadow. I never had told anyone about it, since I only had friends, not best friends.

"So what exactly is Camp Half-Blood? I mean what do you do here? How many people are here? Is the camp only for summer?" I asked hastily.

"Uhhh…" Percy said.

"Sorry, I'll let you speak," I said.

"So, where should I began? Okay, so the camp is used to train us for when we battle monsters and stuff. We have half-bloods of all kind, except not many of the big three." Percy explained.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," I interrupted.

"Right. So there are cabins for each of the gods, and there's a forest where we play capture the flag, then there is the arena for sword practice, there is also an amphitheater, and then… how about I show you instead, if you're feeling well." Percy asked.

"I feel fine," I insisted, jumping out of the bed.

I followed Percy to the door as he explained more about the camp.

"This is the arena," Percy explained. "Here we do sword practice."

"What's that?" I pointed to a large house.

"That's the big house, where Chiron and Mr. D live. In the attic there is the Oracle." Percy said.

I started to search my brain about the Oracle from all the myths I had read. Don't judge. I love reading. "The Oracle told the future, it belong to Apollo after he killed the python guarding the Oracle, right?"

Percy looked surprised, "yes" he managed to say.

"But what is it doing here?" I asked.

"Well, it gives us quests, time to time." Percy said. "First let me introduce you to Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"A centaur, he used to teach lots of heroes, now he just teaches demigods." Percy said answering my question.

We kept on walking while I was pestering Percy with questions.

"Does Thalia know about you, since you are her brother?" I wondered.

"Well, actually Thalia isn't my sister, she's more like my half-cousin from our dad's side." Percy didn't seem annoyed at all from my questions, surprisingly.

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"Poseidon, and Thalia's dad is Zeus."

"That's so cool! So do guys have any powers?" I pondered.

Percy obviously liked telling other people about his powers, but not in the showing-off type of way. "Since my dad is Poseidon, I have water related powers. The water can heal me and give me new strength. I can also breathe underwater and manipulate the water. Thalia can control lightning and she uses it to strike down her enemies. Whenever we use our powers a lot we get a bit tired."

"Powers. Cool!" I thought as we continued with our tour. Percy explained the basics of camp and later I got to watch an orientation video. The video did a better job at explaining than Percy did. Percy was way too humble to even mention the fact that he saved the Earth.

 **(A/N)** So what do you guys think?


End file.
